


[Un]Trustworthy

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: "So what are we doing?"Offender smiled, "I'm meeting someone," at the face Tim pulled the monster continued, "it's not a sex thing, I know you don't like that stuff, it's just a meeting." He assured.The Proxy was not entirely comforted, but he nodded anyway, "So, who is it?""You'll see." With that the monster continued to his meeting place in silence, and Tim followed along in confusion.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offender
Series: Marble Roses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 4





	[Un]Trustworthy

It was a slow day, Tim was sitting in Brian's lap, both of them were blushing softly, holding onto each other in a way that made Tim feel safe and loved, a promise to protect each other and love each other. The moment was gentle and warm, their foreheads pushed together, smiles adorned their faces.

Of course, this is when Offender decided to appear and ruin everything. "Hey boys, getting spicy while I was away?" 

Brian jumped under Tim, but luckily Tim did not get dropped in the floor, neither of them were smiling anymore. "What do you want?" Brian barked, sneering like a dog at the monster now sitting on his couch.

Offender just smiled, "No, no, I can wait, you two continue, don't let me stop you."

Tim sighed heavily, standing up, arms crossed, Brian followed his lead glaring daggers at Offender, "What do you want?" Tim reiterated.

The slender huffed, "Spoil sports," but he relented, "I've got some important business today, I need you to come with me."

"What- no way- if it was that important-" Brian started to argue but Tim put a hand on his arm.

"It's fine, Bri," Tim leaned up and kissed Brian's cheek.

The other man clenched his teeth, but didn't argue further, he turned away and stalked back to their bedroom.

Tim sighed, "You could have just called me." He said as he walked over to the closet pulling out his jacket, the mask he'd made during the years he had been fighting Offender was tucked away on the top shelf. Tim slipped on his boots and looked back at Offender who appeared at his side.

"I never call you, I wasn't aware you were occupied." Offender shrugged as he put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

Tim didn't bother to explain how that was the exact reason he should call ahead, so he shut his eyes and was taken with the weightless feeling of teleporting. When his feet were solidly on the ground again he opened his eyes, the sounds of the busy street echoing for a few moments before reality became permanent. Offender put a hand on his back, ushering him as he started to walk. "So what are we doing?"

Offender smiled, "I'm meeting someone," at the face Tim pulled the monster continued, "it's not a sex thing, I know you don't like that stuff, it's just a meeting." He assured.

The Proxy was not entirely comforted, but he nodded anyway, "So, who is it?"

"You'll see." With that the monster continued to his meeting place in silence, and Tim followed along in confusion.

They finally stopped a few blocks away at a small café with an outside dining area, "You want anything?"

"A coffee?"

"Sure, black?" The monster asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah."

They waited in the sitting area at a metal table within a little fence, Offender pulled out a pocket watch to check the time and hummed, but didn't say anything as he drank his overly complicated sweet milk coffee latte. When he finished the drink he stood up and stepped out of the fenced area onto the sidewalk, pulling out his watch again. It was a beautiful time piece, gold, imprinted with a rose on the back, the name engraved in it was 'Micheal' and it always made Tim wonder.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a woman yelling, "Dad!" And Offender turning to look down the street, the slender had only a few seconds to open his arms before a pretty young woman barrelled into him.

"Baby-Bear!" Offender purred as he spun the woman around before setting her down again. Tim just gawked at the display, looking between the two before Offender addressed him again, "Tim come here, I want you to meet my daughter!" 

"Your what now?!"

The pretty young woman waved, she was tall, and broad with long curly hair, her eyes bright green and freckles dusted on her face. She had a leather jacket and a pendent with a rose on it. "Hi! I'm Rosa," she leaned over the fence to offer Tim her hand and he noticed that she couldn't possibly be older than he was, maybe even a few years younger.

In an effort to not be an asshole he stood up and took her hand, "Tim," he said, "it's nice to meet you?"

Rosa smiled, that kind of smile that lights up a room, "I'm excited to finally meet you, I've heard all about you! Dad hasn't had another Proxy since my mom died so he's been talking about you for ages."

Tim shot Offender a look, but the monster merely shrugged at him, he looked back to Rosa. "Your mom was a Proxy?" He asked, feeling left out of the loop, considering he has no idea this woman existed at all.

"Yeah, Josephine, the one before you."

Okay, Tim knew about Josephine, and now that he recalled pictures of her, he could see the resemblance, Rosa had her mother's eyes and textured hair, but still, he looked back to Offender like the monster might help him understand. He got nothing. "I've heard about Josephine, but I haven't heard about you."

The woman laughed at this, waving off concern, "Oh, that's just Dad being overprotective of me,"

"It's the papa-bear instinct in me!" Offender interrupted them, grabbing Rosa from behind and scooping her back up into a hug, "Grrrrrr- you never get talk to boys and bedtime is 10pm!" 

Rosa squealed like a child and kicked her legs in the air, "Put me down!" She laughed.

Tim quietly watched the display, this was a part of Offender he'd seen before. He didn't understand it. Part of him was deeply concerned for the safety of this young woman, but he had no idea how to address it. It's like she appeared out of the blue, a full person that knew he existed but he knew nothing about, like all the people subscribed to the Marble Roses YouTube channel. Tim could see the care that Offender took in holding this woman, the placement of his hands and the way he supported her weight, it remained him of when he was a kid. Those memories of being young always confused him, Offender had been a completely different person back then, someone he trusted. But trust is not something you should give to monsters. He shut his eyes and shook his head before he could start thinking about the hospital, the roses, the way that Offender had lied to him for so many years. And he was afraid, that maybe he was lying to this woman, the way he lied to him...

"Tim!" The man blinked, pulled out of his thoughts, "We're going now, come on," Offender called.

"We're going?"

"Yeah, Rosa has to get back to work."

Rosa smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had the free time to hang out for a while, but it was really nice to meet you, Tim." She gave Offender a hug and waved before she went running off the way she came, disappearing into the crowd of people.

It was quite between the two left standing on the side walk, "You didn't tell me you had a daughter..."

"I don't tell you a lot of things." Offender said nonchalantly.

Tim narrowed his eyes, "Did you touch her?"

Offender bristled at the question, snarling at the man, "She's my daughter-"

"Like that would stop you- she isn't your blood- even then- I've heard you talk about your brothers!" Tim barked back at him.

Offender was stiff, but he turned his head away, pulling his hat down, "I have never done anything to her... I made sure of it."

Tim did not relax, but he dropped it, "Fine... I want to go home now." He watched Offender from the corner of his eye, he reached over, hesitated, and then set his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim shut his eyes and they disappeared from the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
